1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking assisting device, and more particularly to a device for informing a driver of driving operations upon parking.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional parking assisting device, for example, as disclosed in JP 2001-322520 A, a yaw rate sensor or the like is used to detect a yaw angle of a vehicle, a turning angle for the vehicle is calculated, and guidance information relating to an operation method and operation timing in each step of reverse parking is outputted from a speaker.
According to this type of parking assisting device, the driver can guide the vehicle mounted with the device to the parking space simply by performing driving operations of the vehicle in accordance with the guidance information outputted from the speaker as a voice.
However, regarding the fact that when the driving operations cannot be performed exactly in accordance with the guidance information such as when obstructions are present in the path to the parking space, or when the driver commits an error in the driving operations, there are cases where the vehicle cannot be parked in the target parking space even if the driving operations are continued, it was difficult to confirm such situation in advance simply by performing the operations in accordance with the guidance information from the speaker. Therefore, there was a possibility that even when the vehicle has been brought close to the parking space, the driver could not park the vehicle and would have to repeat the driving operations for parking from the beginning.